Safe Haven
by RBobsessed
Summary: Andy has been a broken person since the death of Sam Swarek. What happens when life isn't as it seems and maybe his death isn't as it seems? There will be a sequel soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**So my very first Fanfiction! Yay! I actually wasn't going to put this up, but my friend literally begged me to continue writing this story.**_

Chapter One: 6 months

6 months. 6 months since his death. 6 months since the love of her life died. 6 months since she has been able to breathe. Everyone at the station has been great. For the first few months they all had her back, but it was hard. She stopped sleeping, she stopped eating regular meals, she couldn't focus, and she couldn't breathe.

Eventually people began to move on with their lives. Andy couldn't blame them. Her close friends stayed, but they had their lives to live and she couldn't hold them back. Traci was finally getting married to Jerry. Chris and Gail were moving in together. Dov and Chloë are engaged. Frank and Noelle had to take care of their baby. Oliver and Zoe were finally sorting things out. Sam, well, she didn't know. He died on June 6.

He never came home. She waited and waited and waited and soon she cried herself to sleep. That was the first and second month. The third month she started having nightmares and she started to drink. The fourth month she said she wouldn't turn out to be her father so she stopped drinking. The fifth month she stopped eating, only a granola bar here and there, she couldn't believe he was dead.

Now its six months, she's starting to think it's something she did, could she have changed it? What could she have done? Did the suspect have any warning signs of pulling a gun? She sits in booking thinking of answers to her hundreds of questions.

* * *

Oliver stares from the window at the broken woman in the chair. He so deeply wants to tell her what is happening at this moment, but he can't. He can't because his best friend asked him not to, and he fears it would only do more damage. She is one of the strongest women he knows and it hurts him to see her so broken but put on a brave face for the other officers.

_**June 6:**_

_Oliver had a bad feeling as he saw the letter taped to his locker;_

_**Dear Oliver,**_

_**Hey brother, if you are reading this then something has happened to me. Man, we've had bad and good times together, you are my brother, and I'm sorry I am just leaving you like this. Could you do me a solid and look out for Andy? You know she tends to get into trouble out there. Make sure she doesn't go looking for me. Could you also make sure she eats properly, and doesn't take any risks? I love you man.  
Your brother,**_

_** Sam Swarek.**_

_He could only imagine how Andy is doing._

* * *

Traci sits in booking with a damaged Andy McNally. She hates the man who killed Sam. 6 months ago Andy kept saying that he was coming back, and now she's hiding behind a fake smile, because she has finally realized that he's not coming back.

_**June 6:**_

_Jerry and Traci sat re-reading the letter Sam had left for Jerry:_

_**Dear Jer,**_

_**Hey brother, something has happened to me huh? I know you probably have a million questions, but don't try to find answers. You and your detective skills can't beat me at poker, and I am sorry for all the money I took from you, but you are one hell of a detective. I am probably never coming back. If you are sitting with Traci or future Mrs. Barber, please ask her to look out for Andy. She'll have the hardest time, but if she is as strong as I think she is then she'll get through this. I love you both so much.  
Forever your brother,**_

_** Sam Swarek.**_

_Traci's heart stopped as she began to think about Andy. "Jerry? Is this some sick joke please tell me it is?" She begs. Jerry hasn't spoken, but he shakes his head. Suddenly they hear knocking. Jerry gets up and opens the door to see a heart broken Andy. _

"_Andy?" He asks concerned. Her face is covered in tears. "He's gone." She whispers. "He's gone." She says again and breaks down crying into Jerry's shoulder. "Come on sweetheart." He holds her up and sits her between him and Traci. "He's got to come back right?" She cries louder. "Oh sweetie." They don't know what to say. Would you? How do you tell someone their husband and love of their life is dead? Andy cries herself to sleep and Jerry carries her to the spare bedroom._

"Hey Andy, Jerry and I are going to get lunch. Do you want to come?" Traci asks. Her friend turns towards her and puts on a broken smile and replies with, "No you two go ahead I just ate a few minutes ago. I can stay here and watch." Traci knows she hasn't had a thing to eat so she decides to nod and bring her back some food.

* * *

Frank best can't believe what he is hearing. 6 months ago he thought his officer was dead, but in the process of losing one cop he lost another. He tries to hide his anger and relief as Sam sits in front of him.

_**June 6:**_

_Sergeant Frank Best rubbed a hand over his face as he read the letter in his hand:_

_**Dear Frank,**_

_**Thank you for everything you have done for me. I know since Day 1 at the academy you would make it to where you are now. You had my back since I thought I wouldn't make it to be a cop and you've continued to have my back, I can't do this anymore, I can't be here. You already know something has happened to me. As you are reading this, I am probably six feet deep. I know it's a lot to ask of you right now, but please don't let Andy forget me or maybe she should maybe it's a good thing. I don't know if I'll be back, but I wouldn't count on it.  
Always your brother,**_

_** Sam Swarek**_

_He didn't realize it but as he read tears ran down his face._

_ ~Flashback~_

Now that same man who had caused so much pain to him and his other officers is back sitting in his office explaining why he left. Frank peaks through the window and sees Andy staring at a wall, but not just any wall, the wall with Sam's picture on it. The one that says:

"_Always in our hearts"  
Officer Sam Swarek_

And a picture of him below it. The wall has lots of pictures of him and other officers, but the one that always makes people cry is the picture of Sam and Andy. It was the precincts Annual Halloween Party and Sam and Andy were too lazy so they both wore their uniforms. Sam has one arm wrapped around Andy's shoulders as she smiles up at him.

* * *

Andy runs her hand over the picture and silently tears begin to fall. She feels a presence behind her so she turns around. She gasps, tears fall, angry tears. "Sam." She whispers.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys. Omg thank you for the amazing reviews I loved them. You guys are really making me feel welcomed. This chapter made me a little emotional.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: The return of Sam Swarek

* * *

Andy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man that she loves, who she thought was dead. is standing there in front of her, very much alive. "Andy-" By now everyone has noticed what is happening. she can't take it, she cuts him off. "Don't. Don't you dare, _Andy, _me. You _died _Sam. Died. Do you know what you did to this Division? Nobody could talk about you for weeks! Weeks Sam! All you gave us was a letter, and I got your wedding ring! Oliver won't let anybody touch your locker, Jerry won't let anyone take your desk, Frank doesn't let anyone besides me and Oliver drive Squad 1509." Andy is slowly losing it.

"Andy, hear me out. I-" she shakes her head. "I can't. Not right now." She looks at Sam one last time before walking past him. "Guys-" They all look at him with anger, relief, and sadness before walking away. "What have I done?" Sam lets his head fall in his hands. "Sam you need to make things right. i understand why you did what you did, but go after them." Sam nods and chases after Oliver. He finds him in the locker room looking thoughtful. "Ollie?" Oliver turns around. "Haven't heard that name in a while." Oliver says his voice laced with emotion. "Can you please let me explain.

"Explain Sammy?" Sam whips around to see Jerry and Traci standing there. He can see Traci's anger boiling over. "No. You can't just waltz in here and expect us let alone Andy to be okay." She is now pacing around the room. "I'm not trying to do that." he defends. "But aren't you? You know how Andy said all of those things about Jerry and Oliver and Frank? Who she didn't mention is herself. She thinks she is a burden to everyone, she thinks that any other person would have been over the death by now. The very fist week, she kept going back to the hospital waiting for someone to say it was a mistake, that her _husband_ would be coming home with her. She cried herself to sleep, Sam. She wouldn't-couldn't-go back to your guys' home for 2 months. She has tried so hard to help me with the wedding, but it just kills her. She has lost weight, but tries to be strong because she knew Oliver and Jerry needed her." Her emotions get the best of her and she breaks down. "She went home. Go after her. Sam, but don't you hurt her. If she asks you to leave, you leave." Traci says.

* * *

Andy had, no needed, to get out of there. She eventually finds herself at hers and Sams' home. No not home. It hasn't been a home in 6 and a half months. Now it's just a house, that she just happens to live in. She walks into the bedroom, which is the spare because she couldn't sleep in their bed without him there next to her. She remembers the letter she got as they cleaned out his desk and gave her the box.

**_June 6_**

_She watched as Frank cleaned out Sam's locker and desk. She was handed a letter:_

**_Dear Andy,_**

**_There are no words that can describe how you probably feel right now. Obviously, if you are reading this then something has happened that I couldn't come back from. I'll never forget the first day we met, when you tackled me in the ally and tried to kiss me. You made me work so much harder to improve myself for you and for other people. You have that talent to develop a strong trust in someone, and i am thankful you have trusted me. This is the hardest thing i've ever had to do. Andy, listen to me okay? When we said our vows, I promised I would never leave you, and i won't. I'll be in your heart always. I want you to move on. Find love again. I understand that you think you won't be able to move on, but trust me Andy, you are an amazing girl who deserves to love again. We will be partners forever. When you get home, there is a lock box under the bed with my other gun in it. I want you to put that on your side of the bed so you'll have it available to you, in case you need it. Andy, I love you so much. You have no idea how sorry i am, we didn't get to live together forever, i regret not asking sooner, just promise me you'll move on, find someone who'll love you and treat you right. God this is hurting me so bad right now. You just called me and asked if i was going to make it to dinner. I am sorry that our lives together were cut short. I am sorry for all the missed dinners, and nights. Just, I love you.  
_**

**_ Yours Forever and Ever,_**

**_ Sam Swarek_**

_She cried and cried but through her tears she could see his tear stains on the paper. She can see him at his desk sitting there writing this. She hugged a picture of him and her at their wedding as tightly to her as possible as she cried._

Andy looks at all of his clothes that are still hanging in their closet. She looks at their pictures hanging on the wall, running her fingers over his face. God she was so mad at him, but she was just so glad he was alive. Could she forgive him? Most of her already has. She just needs to be sure he's not leaving again. She hugs her knees, but as soon as she is almost asleep someone knocks at the door. Grabbing the gun, she slowly makes her way down the stairs. Once she reaches the door, she thinks she being silly for think any attacker would knock. She looks through the peep hole and tears fill her eyes. Sam is standing there with flowers and chocolates, just like he did after their first fight as a married couple. She puts the gun in safe place then unlocks the door. "Hi." She says weakly. "Hey.I know flowers and chocolates can't make up for what I did, but i figured it was a start and giving you an explanation, but if you need time. I understand, i will go stay with Oliver.

"Come in. It is your home too." Sam gives her a small smile as he walks into the house. He looks around but it doesn't feel like a home anymore. "I guess we should talk." Andy says gesturing to the couch. He nods and takes a seat on the opposite side of Andy. "Andy, I know I handled this the wrong way, but I had the right intentions. You remember Anton Hill?" Andy merely nods. "Well he got out on good behavior, the first thing he did was come to me and threaten you. Andy I couldn't let what he did to me happen to you." Andy stays silent. "Sam, you broke me. Worse than how my mom broke my father. I though that you would come back, i had just finaly realized that you weren't. But here you are."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**You guys I am overwhelmed with the reviews. Thank you so much. Also how many of you live in the US? And saw the premier? It was amazing. I remember yelling every time a commercial came on. Anyways on with the story.**_

* * *

_Safe Haven: Chapter 3: Trust?_

**Recap: **_"Sam, you broke me. Worse than how my mom broke my father. I thought that you would come back, i had just finally realized that you weren't. But here you are." Andy says._

* * *

_July 15: 2 years ago._

_Andy sat nervously as Traci Nash calmly pinned her hair up, as Chloe added finishing touches to Andy's make-up, while Gail looked in the mirror complaining about wearing a dress. "I hate dresses." She states firmly."Wait, what if Sam doesn't like my dress? Oh my gosh, what if he doesn't even show up? Traci I'm freaking out." Andy's mind is racing with a million questions._

"_Andy calm down, Sam loves you, you love Sam. He'll be here okay?" Andy finally breathes as she nods and lets them finish with her hair and make-up. "Okay now go put on that beautiful dress." Traci ushers her into the changing room. Andy comes out and hears squeals from the girls, except Gail. "You look gorgeous Andy." Chloe says._

_Andy turns and looks in the mirror at herself. Her hair is neatly pinned back showing off her jaw-line her dress fits nicely to the waist then puffs out. On the bottom of the dress and the neckline is black lacing. Traci hands her, her flowers. "Here we go."_

* * *

"Andy, I never meant to hurt you, I promise. I thought what I was doing was the right thing. If I could go back and change it, I would. I would do everything so differently. I just couldn't-wouldn't- let Anton Hill do what he did to me, to you."

Andy looks at the man in front of her. He looks so lost, but she can't-won't- feel sorry. He put her through hell. "Trust Sam? Do you know what that means? Why couldn't you trust us to protect you/ Was pretending to be dead, the best thing you could come up with? I would have rather you just walked out on our marriage, instead of me believing you were dead." Sam is blown away, he hurt her bad, but he honestly didn't mean too.

"Sam, I spent our 2 year anniversary at your _grave._ I stayed there the whole day, Jerry and Oliver had to come pull me away from your grave." Sam was now feeling angry. "Andy, I wasn't the only one who spent our 2 year anniversary alone! This affected me too. I had to leave my entire life behind." Andy looks at him and all of her anger is replaced as her eyes fill with more tears.

"No Sam, you're right you did spend that day alone, but at least you knew I was alive, and you didn't _have _to do anything. We could have protected you._" _She looks at him one last time before walking up stairs and going to the spare bedroom.

* * *

_Sam stood anxiously, as he watched the bridesmaids coming down the aisle. He then saw Oliver Shaw walking arm and arm with Andy. "Who gives the bride away?" Frank best asks. "I do, sir." Oliver hugs Sam and says, "Now don't you hurt her Sammy." He then hugs Andy. Sam takes her hand in his and they both smile. _

"_You look beautiful." Andy blushes. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" They both tune him out as they stare into each other's eyes. "I understand, the bride and groom have decided to write their own vows." Sam and Andy both nod. Andy takes a deep breath before reading her vows. __**"Dear Sam,**_

_**I vow that I will always trust you and what you do. I promise to always listen to my gut and what it says. If I look back a year or two years from now, I can honestly say that this is not where I would have pictured myself, but you are a man full of surprises and that is what I love about you. I love how you will do anything to protect your friends and family.**_

_** Andy."**_

_Sam reaches his hand up and brushes her tears away with his thumb. "Sam?" Sam clears his throat as he begins to read._

"_**Dear McNally,**_

_**I vow that I will always protect you. I promise to do anything and everything to keep you and our friends safe. I also vow that I will serve and protect you. I will gladly lay down my life for you, not just because you are fellow officer, but also because you are my wife, and I love you. I know that I'm not the perfect man that you could be marrying, but since the day-"**_

_Sam gets choked up as he begins to read the next part. "Yes, it's true the big mean ol' Sam Swarek cries." Sam jokes. He clears his throat again and continues reading. _

"_**Since the day you chased me down and tackled me in the ally, and tried to kiss me, I knew there was something special about you. You are an amazing person and I wasn't lying when I said you had a 'Lions Heart'. I'll love you forever and always.**_

_** Sam"**_

_Andy smiles as Frank says, "You may now cuff the couple." Jerry walks over and cuffs Sam and Andy's hands together. "You may kiss the bride." The crowd cheers as the kiss._

* * *

Andy hears a soft knock on the door. "Come in." She says. "What's that?" Sam asks as he looks at the paper she is holding. "Our vows." Sam nods but stays by the door. "Andy? Do you remember in your vows when you said 'I vow I will always trust you and what you do'?" Sam asks. "You memorized it?" Sam nods. "Yes, listen I know now that I handled the situation wrong, but I couldn't live with myself if you or another person got hurt and I could've done something about it."

Andy looks up at him. "I'm really tired." Sam hangs his head. "Okay, I'll be on the couch if you need me." Andy doesn't move. He stays there a moment longer after he shuts the door and he can hear her muffled sobs.

* * *

**Thoughts? I know some of you wanted them to kiss and make up, but I have something planned so please trust me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I'm writing a second chapter tonight because I have work in the morning and I don't know if I'll be able to write one tomorrow. Anyways I know some of you reviewers wanted them to make up, but I have the perfect chapter right now.**_

**Recap;**

**Andy looks up at him. "I'm really tired." Sam hangs his head. "Okay, I'll be on the couch if you need me." Andy doesn't move. He stays there a moment longer after he shuts the door and he can hear her muffled sobs.**

* * *

_It was a regular day at Division 15; Andy had just finished paperwork after busting a man dealing drugs at the skate park. Sam finished his paperwork and offered to ride with Andy to a warehouse takedown. The warehouse had been reported to be the area where a massive drug and gun deal was going down. _

"_Andy I love you, be careful okay?" Sam said as they pulled up at the location. "Okay. I love you too." Something seemed to be bothering Sam. He seemed depressed lately and every time he touched Andy it was like he would never see her again. "Officers move in." The takedown was supposed to go off without a hitch, but a gunfight erupted. Sam and Andy both ducked behind a crate. "You okay?"_

_Andy never got to answer. It all happened so fast. She watched as the gunman fired two shots. She watched Sam fly back. She watched blood pool around him. She watched the gunman fall down dead. She felt her feet sending her towards Sam. She heard nothing. No gunshots. No shouts._

_She fell to her knees as the man she loved lay there dying. "Sam! Sam, please talk to me." She lifts his head up and sets it in her lap cradling his body. Rocking back and forth, back and forth. "Officer down!" She shouts. She feels like everything has stopped leaving only the two of them in the room, alone. _

"_An-Andy." His cold, bloody hand reaching to brush a stray hair out of her face only to rest on her cheek. "I'm here Sam; just hang on a little longer okay?" She places her warm hand over his and leans into his touch. "I love you, McNally." Andy's tears break free as she leans over his face and kisses his forehead. "Officer, we need you to move!" She feels Oliver holding her up as her knees buckle. _

"_I love you too, Sam." She turns into Oliver's chest and sobs. They watch in agony as their best friend, fellow officer, and Andy's husband is rushed into an ambulance. Traci takes her to the hospital, holding her hand on the ride there. "Is there an Andrea Swarek-McNally, Jerry Barber, or an Oliver Shaw here for a Samuel Swarek?" They all stand. Jerry and Oliver holding Andy in between them for support. "Would you like to go somewhere private?" This gets everyone's heart going. "No we are all family." The doctor nods. "Okay, Officer Samuel Swarek was grazed on the arm, however, the second bullet hit below his vest; he lost a lot of blood. We did everything we could, I'm very sorry." _

"_No." Andy whispers. "No." She more firmly said before collapsing onto the floor. "He can't be gone! Please say it's a mistake! Say he will come home and we will have dinner like we planned!" She cried._

* * *

Andy woke up in a hot sweat as she replayed the images of the blood, and his lifeless form in her arms. She looked at the clock which read, 3:34. She slowly padded down the stairs. She heard soft snoring as she walked around the couch at Sam. She sat there for a moment before speaking. "Were you even shot?" She asks.

He shoots out of bed startled. "What?" He asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Were you even shot? When I was holding you in that warehouse, was that really your blood?" She asks. "Yes, I was really shot." She nods. "Was it planned that if you got injured you would die? Or was it an opportunity?" Sam again rubs his eyes before answering. "Opportunity? Andy I-The night before, Anton called me and said he would kill you, if I didn't get out of town. So when I was on my way to the hospital, I decided I would keep you safe and have the doctors tell you I died." Andy looks at him.

"I know I should be relieved, Sam, but I'm just so angry. I kept thinking that it was my fault and I could have done something different. I visited your grave every day, before and after work. God, I was and still am a mess. Why didn't you just walk out on our marriage?" She asks.

"Andy, I didn't want you to think that you did something wrong in our marriage. I didn't want you to think that I was still out there. I wanted you to be able to move on." He explains. "Why come back?" Sam just now realizes that he hasn't explained why he is back. "I haven't heard a thing from Hill in 4 months. I know I'm taking a risk being back, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I am sorry, if me being back has caused you more pain."

She looks over his shoulder, her face now blank. "I haven't even got boxes to start packing your clothes. I still have the last voicemail you left me. Your tooth brush is still right next to mine. Every time I tried to get rid of something that was yours I ended up breaking down." Sam looks at his hands. "I'm sorry." She looks at him again. "I have to start getting ready for work." He looks at the time and realizes it has been one and a half hours since they started talking. "You mind if I catch a ride with you? I am getting reinstated." She places her hand on the rail to the stairs. "Better start getting ready." An hour later they arrive at the station, the ride there was filled with an awkward silence. Neither daring to say anything.

* * *

_Frank remembers the last time he was up at the podium talking about Sam."I am here today to regretfully inform you that our very own Officer Sam Swarek was killed in the line of duty yesterday. We all lost a fellow officer; friend, hero, and Officer Andy McNally lost her husband. We all owe it to Sam to be here for McNally, as it is she who needs our help to get through this. We all know Sam loved the job, but no one can deny that when he met McNally he changed. He died protecting her, and everyone else who was in the warehouse." He watches as tears and hugs are shared through the room._

"Everyone will have many questions, but let me answer a few. Yes it is true, Officer Sam Swarek is alive. He faked his death in order to protect McNally and this division. Now we need to be focused today. Okay get your assignments." He shakes his head.

* * *

The day goes off without a hitch and Sam and Andy don't talk at all until they are in the car. "How was your reinstatement?" She asks. "I have to go back tomorrow, and get my badge and gun." She nods and drives towards the house. Once they get inside, Sam heads to the couch. "Here." Andy says as she takes off a necklace that holds two rings.

"My wedding band."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**So Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. This chapter you can really see Andy and Sam finding that connection again. Also if you don't like Andy, then don't read the story. I hate reading the reviews where you say Andy is being selfish, because she is hurt right now and afraid that Sam will leave agin, for good.**_

**Recap;** ** Once they get inside, Sam heads to the couch. "Here." Andy says as she takes off a necklace that holds two rings. **

"**My wedding band."**

* * *

Safe Haven: Chapter 5: Old Spark

Andy and Sam were both going in at the latter shift, so they are now sitting in an awkward silence. "I know, I am being really stubborn right now." Andy says out of nowhere. "But, I'm afraid. Afraid that if we go back to the way we were, that you'll leave. Leave this life again, maybe never come back." She says.

"Andy, listen to me. I understand how you feel right now. I would be shocked if you didn't feel the way you do now. I understand if you need time." He watches has she shakes her head, whilst biting her thumbnail. "No more time, Sam. I don't need time." She slowly takes a few steps towards him until she is 2 feet away.

"It's weird. These past few months I was hoping-wishing- you'd walk in the door, like you've done so many times and say 'McNally, I'm home.' And now you're back, and you can finally say that." She stands 1 foot away from him. "McNally, I'm home." Sam whispers closing the distance between them.

* * *

_**October 14: 1 year dating**_

"_Sam it's perfect." Andy says. It has been 6 weeks since they started looking for a home together. Right now they are standing in the kitchen of their newly sold home. It is such a beautiful home. Only 15 miles away from the Division. The house is a light brown color with white trimming. Its 2 stories. The interior has hard with floors with the exception of the 3 bedrooms. It has 2 and a half bath._

"_It really is." They both walk outside and begin unpacking. "So I think we should turn the bedroom downstairs into a guest room." Sam says. "Good idea, what about the one down from our room?" Andy asks hoping for a good answer. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe a gym, office, another guest room." As he lists more Andy gets deflated. "No, I got it. A nursery!" Sam says as they walk in the kitchen setting down a box. His answer is so sudden Andy doesn't register it. "Really! Those are the only answers you could come up wit-did you say nursery?" Andy shouts. "Yes, well of course when the time is right. For now though we will put any extra boxes in there, alright?"_

"_Alright." Andy kisses him on the cheek._

* * *

Andy hangs on to him for dear life. "I haven't said it yet, but I'm glad you're not dead." Sam and Andy both let out a laugh. Andy and Sam finally pull back and Sam cups her face kissing her lips. The kiss is short and sweet; he can taste her salty tears. He pulls back and wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sorry I left. I love you, so much; I never want to lose you, _ever." _Andy nods and hugs him tightly, refusing to let go of him. "I think we should put our rings on." Sam says. Andy nods as she hands Sam her ring and he hands her his. "Andy McNally-Swarek, I love you." He says whilst putting on the ring and kissing her hand. "Sam Swarek, I love you." She says doing the same, only pulling him in for a kiss. "We should get ready."

* * *

Traci Nash watches as Andy walks into the locker room. "Hey." Andy says. "Hey, how are you and Sam?" She knows how affected Andy has been since his return. "We are good." She holds up her left hand. "Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you guys." Traci says giving her a hug. "Thanks. So how was your shift?" Andy asks. Traci had the shift that started at 8:00 am all the way to 9:00 pm. "Tiring. I think the full moon tonight is bringing out the crazies. Sucks for you, you're going to have to deal with the mid-night lunatics." Andy's smile drops, and she sighs. "Dang it. I was hoping tonight would go by smoothly." Traci gives her a hug before meeting Jerry out in the parking lot.

As she walks out of the locker room, Sam is standing there. "Ready for a busy night?" Andy smiles. "No, I was hoping it would go by fast and smoothly." Sam shakes his head. "You probably thinking that just jinxed us. Thanks" He says sarcastically. "Oh, no problem." She smiles. "Night shift! Meet in parade." Frank was out with the flue, so the senior officer took over. "Okay, the full moon is out, which means, the lunatics are going to be out tonight. No one goes anywhere alone. Call for back up of anything seems sketchy. Okay assignments are on the board. Serve, protect, and be safe."

Andy looks at the board and sees she is paired with this new transfer Officer Marlo Cruz. She silently groans. She looks and sees Sam is paired with Dov. "Hey, McNally right?" Andy nods. "Officer Cruz, Marlo." Andy nods and heads towards 1510. She gets in and waits for Cruz. 5 minutes later Cruz is sitting in the squad. They are on their usual patrol when a naked man runs out in front of their car. Andy shouts and slams on the brakes.

"This is 1510. We, uh, have a naked man who ran in front of our car. We are on foot." Andy says. "10-4. 1510, we have 1505 headed your way." Dispatch crackles. Andy quickly gets out and starts down the street. Cruz follows her lead and they begin down the road. Finally they see the man. "Sir, get on your stomach right now." The man puts his hands up and slowly gets on his stomach.

Finally Sam and Dov roll up. "Ew!" They hear Andy. They lightly jog over and have to bite their tongues so they didn't laugh. "Neither of you laugh." She warns. They both stop. "Epstein please cuff this…naked peanut butter covered man." Andy says. She shakes her hands and walks by Sam. "Don't you dare laugh."

After cuffing the man and sending him towards booking, Andy sits on the trunk of the squad car wiping the peanut butter from her hands. "Not even 20 minutes into my shift." She mumbles angrily. "Told you McNally, you jinxed us." She looks up to see a grinning Sam Swarek. "Oh, shut it would you?" She jokes and he holds his hands up in surrender. They bid their goodbyes and begin their shift again.

* * *

They pull up to a diner for an early breakfast, but just as she shuts the car off they get a call. "1510, a complainant is reporting activity at her neighbors house. Neighbors are supposedly out on vacation. Are you free to respond?" Andy sign nodding to Cruz as she starts the car. "10-4, dispatch we are free to respond. Is there any back-up available?" She asks. "This is 1505, we are stuck on a traffic accident, and we are almost finished we will meet you there ASAP." Dov says.

As they pull up to the house nothing unusual is happening, but they still check it out. "1505, it looks to be nothing. We are going to check it out." Marlo responds over the radio. "10-4, 1510 be careful." They take out their weapons and slowly enter the house. As they reach the kitchen a man comes bolting out, pushing Cruz against the counter and knocking the wind out of her, in the process. "Go McNally." She says. Andy nods and runs after the man. "This is…1510…in pursuit of a male…in blue pants…white shirt…headed towards…Alberts Coffee and Grill." She says between breaths. "Officer down at the point of address." She says. She slows down as she sees the man turn down a blocked ally.

She pulls out her gun and walks slowly and carefully down the alley. "Police show yourself." She calls. A trash can rattles behind her and she whips around. It's only a cat. As she turns back she is forcefully pushed against the brick wall. She fights hard. A forearm comes across her neck blocking off air supply.

Her vision gets blurry as she fights to stay conscious. She hears yelling, it's seems so far away. Her head is pounding, her lungs begging, burning, for air, she can slowly, but surely feel herself slipping from consciousness. Suddenly the arm is gone; she is sent falling-crashing-to the hard floor gasping for air.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please no hate on Andy or Sam.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. So I love the reviews you guys left me. Anyways this story is going to have only a few more chapters, but don't worry I already have another idea that I'm going to use as another story.**_

**Recap:**

**Her head is pounding, her lungs begging, burning, for air, she can slowly, but surely feel herself slipping from consciousness. Suddenly the hand is gone; she is sent falling-crashing-to the hard floor gasping for air.**

* * *

Safe Haven: Chapter 6: Stay.

* * *

Andy is lying on the floor, her vision is blurry. She holds her neck as the burning begins to subside. She feels a pair of strong arms around her. "Andy just breathe in and out okay?" She knows that voice. The voice is so strong and willing. "Sam?" She gasps. "Yes baby, it's me. I'm right here." She nods as he lifts her feet off the ground carrying her.

_Sam hears the officer down call and hits code 3, on the lights and sirens. He gets to the house, only to see Cruz standing with a paramedic. "She ran down that way." She points. As he rounds the corner to the alley, he see a man about 200 pounds, and 6ft 4, holding his wife by the neck, her feet aren't even touching the ground. He doesn't think he just moves. He runs shouting for the man to stop, when he doesn't Sam grabs him by the waist slamming him to the floor and cuffing him._

Andy is now sitting in the back of the ambulance, watching the chaos around her. She sees Sam roughly shoving the man in the back of a squad car. "How is she?" She looks to her left and Traci Nash is standing there. "She should be fine; all she'll have is bruising from his arm and fingers, and maybe some from scuffle." He explains. "So no time off work?" Andy asks hopeful. "No time off of work." He says. Andy smiles. As Traci hugs her then leaves Sam walks up. "How are you?" He asks. "My throat hurts, my neck is a little tender, and my ego is a little damaged." She smiles, Andy learned a long time ago that always telling someone you are fine, when you aren't will end up pushing them away. "You can ask the superior officer to let you go home."

Andy shakes her head. "I'm okay, besides we are already out of a staff sergeant. Thanks." Andy looks up at him. "I'll always be there for you." He smiles, his dimples showing. "How's Marlo?" Andy asks just now remembering her partner. "She is fine. Just got the wind knocked out of her, she should be here in a minute." Andy feels relieved as she hears her partner is okay. "Is it starting to bruise?" She asks. "Yeah, you can see it a little. Don't worry; you are still beautiful to me." He grins. "Shut up." She jokes.

He still to this day gets caught up in her little laugh. The way she lets out a little snort, the way the corners of her eyes crinkle. "What?" She asks suddenly self-conscious. "You're beautiful you know that?" Andy smiles and stands up kissing his cheek. "Come on let's get back on patrol." Andy says. "Be careful." Andy smiles and nods. "You too." She says. "Andy, wait." He says. "Yes?" He just shakes his head pulling her in for a kiss. She places her hands on his biceps, smiling into the kiss.

"Sam, I, I love you." She states." Sam smiles. "I love you too." As their shift drags on everyone has become exhausted and annoyed at the people they are booking. Finally as their shift ends, Sam waits for Andy outside the locker rooms. "I'm exhausted." Andy says. "Me too. Come on let's head home." Sam wraps a protective arm around her waist as they walk towards his truck. They sit in a comfortable silence for the first time since he's been back. "How's your neck?" He asks breaking the silence. "It hurts a little, nothing a little sleep can't fix." She smiles.

"You scarred me today. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get there in time." He states as they pull into the garage. "I know, I'm sorry." They both sit in silence as they stare straight ahead. Finally after about 5 minutes of silence, Sam says, "Come on let's get some sleep." Andy nods getting out of the truck with Sam closely behind her. As they walk up the stairs, Sam places his hand on her lower back.

He slowly guides her over to the bed. "Come on sit down." He says. Andy does as she is told and sits on the edge of the bed. He kneels down in front of her lifting her foot and carefully untying her shoes. He helps her out of her jeans and t-shirt, then places his academy sweatshirt over her. He gets up to leave and just as he puts his hand on the spare bedrooms doorknob he hears a soft, "Stay." He turns his body to see Andy has moved over for him.

He takes off his shirt and pants and carefully climbs into the bed next to her. His breath hitches as he feels her head resting in the crook of his neck and her arm coming up to wrap around his lower abdomen. He can still smell her shampoo in her hair. The peaches and honey invading his nose. He could and would get used to this again. God knows, he'll never leave again.

* * *

**Thoughts? Also I need more idea. Stay tuned for this story and also I am making another story so watch out for that.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey , so I have some news, I am going on vacation for 1 week and 2 days so I will not be able to update during that time, so I thought that I would give you guys a huge, intense cliffhanger.**_

_Safe Haven: Chapter 7: Hills return?_

* * *

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since they finally began to sleep in the same bed. Two weeks since they could hold each other normally. Today Sam was at work. Andy should have been on the same shift, but she had caught a cold.

"Come on, lay down. You can take a sick day, Andy." Sam says as he gently pushes her back into a sleeping position and pulling the covers up to her head.

"But I don't want to." She says sounding almost like a child. "I don't want to be sick; I want to go to work."

Sam chuckles briefly before saying, "I don't think anybody want to be sick, sweetheart." He says leaning in for a kiss.

Andy quickly pulls the covers over her mouth so he kisses a blanket. "I don't want to get you sick."

Sam shakes his head, pulling the covers down. "Yeah, well I would like to kiss my beautiful wife." He smiles into the kiss, but is soon interrupted when she sneezes. "You got it all over me, Andy." He says wiping it off of him.

"Hey you wanted to kiss your beautiful wife." She replies nasally, throwing his words back at him. "Now go before you are late to work." She gently pushes on his chest.

"Okay, but I'm serious Andy, if you need anything or you get any worse, call me and I'll come home." Andy nods as exhaustion begins to set in.

"I will. Are you stopping by for lunch?" She asks.

"Of course, and I'll bring you your favorite soup." Andy gives him a tired smile. "Go to bed sweetheart." He pushes the covers up again before sweeping her bangs to the side and laying a gentle kiss on her temple.

Andy snuggled into the blankets and pillows as Sam quietly shut the door. Andy woke up again at around 8. She found herself snuggled into Sam's side of the bed, his smell invading her senses. She looked at the night stand and found a class of water and some painkillers. She took the medicine and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

To say Sam's shift was crap, was an understatement. It starts out with him walking to parade and the one and only Detective Luke Callaghan running into him with burning hot coffee.

"Seriously!?" Before Sam could do anything harsh Oliver pulls him away.

"Hey Sammy, calm down. Go get changed hurry up." Oliver says.

* * *

That was just the start. Then he finds out he is partnered with the detectives today working on a case. Usually that would be fine, but if they got nowhere then he would be stuck there. He doesn't even get time to bring Andy lunch.

'_Hey babe, sorry I couldn't bring you soup. I got stuck with the D's today.' _He texts her, he waits for about a minute before he gets a reply.

'_It's okay. I've been sleeping.' _She responds.

'_Okay, how are you feeling?'_Sam sets his phone down to continue the case and about 30 minutes later he reads her reply.

'_I have a headache and I sound like crap. Thanks for the medicine.'_ Sam feels like crap right now. Here he is working when he should be with his sick wife.

'_It's no problem. I'm going to try and get home as soon as I can. Get some rest. Love you xoxo' _He waits for her reply before putting his phone down.

'_Okay, don't rush home. I love you too. Be safe.' _God he wishes he could just hold her in his arms right now. Just to feel her, make sure she is okay; just have her there with him.

"Okay so we know we have an ATM robber, but look at this; the robber always blows a kiss to the camera and then he kicks his victim as they stand there helplessly." Luke states.

* * *

Sam glances at the clock. It is now 9pm. He had been hoping to be home by now. Sam runs a hand over his face as he looks at the file in front of him. This robber went from kicking his victims to now killing. He heard his phone ring and looked at the caller ID which read _Andy._

"Hey babe, I'm runni-." He is cut off by Andy.

"Sam, someone is in the house." He hears her heavy breathing as she whispers.

"What? Andy, are you okay? I'm on my way. Where are you?" He quickly grabs his keys.

"Sam where are you going?" Frank asks.

"Frank, someone is at the house. Send units to my house, now!" He shouts as he jumps in his truck.

"Sam, I'm hiding in the spare bedroom. Oh god he's walking by here." He slams on the gas as he speeds towards his house. "I think he's gone."

Just as she says that he hears a voice in the background. "Ah, there you are Mrs. Swarek." He hears Andy scream. "Hello, Sam." He can't quite recognize the voice.

"Who are you?" Sam asks as he is only 2 minutes away.

"I'm truly hurt, Sam. Or would JD work better?" The man laughs.

"Anton, you leave her out of this." Sam says menacingly.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun." He can hear Andy screaming in the background.

"Andy! Andy! Andy? Please, Andy!" NO answer.

"Goodbye Sam." Anton says.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys, I'm back. I had a wonderful vacation. Also it turns out my other story just didn't fit with how I see the Rookie Blue characters so it will now be a part of the Ghost Whisperer Fandom. So if you ever watched that show and like Jim and Melinda then please check it out. Anyways I have made you wait long enough:**_

_Previously:_

"_Anton, you leave her out of this." Sam says menacingly._

"_Now that wouldn't be any fun." He can hear Andy screaming in the background._

"_Andy! Andy! Andy? Please, Andy!" NO answer._

"_Goodbye Sam." Anton says._

* * *

Safe Haven: Chapter 8.

Sam barely has time to put his truck in park before he is out the door. He slowly walks into their house and sees a huge mess.

"Andy!" He shouts. He knows it's stupid. He knows he should check the house. When it comes to Andy, everything he knows goes out the window.

He searches the entire house, nothing. He sits on their bedroom floor against the wall holding a picture from their honeymoon.

_July, 17._

_It was 2 days after their wedding. They had chosen to go to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. They would be there for1 week and gosh darnnit Andy was going to make the best of this vacation God only knows when she would get a vacation._

"_Pretty, pretty please, Sam?" Andy asked giving him her best puppy face._

_She had wanted to go down the roller coaster, but Sam is afraid of heights._

"_Fine lets just get this over with." He rolled his eyes playfully._

_As they finished the ride Sam got his bearings back and they looked at the photo that was taken. Andy couldn't stop laughing. She was smiling, but Sam, well they couldn't quite make out what he was doing. His mouth was open like he was screaming, his hair was straight up and he looked like he was about to die._

Sam smiled looking at the picture. He waited for his tears to stop, when he hears the other cops.

"Sammy?" He hears Jerry say.

"She's gone." He whispers never taking his eyes off the photo. "She's gone."

"We'll find her, don't worry." Jerry tries to comfort.

"This is why I left, so she wasn't caught in the middle of this…mess" Sam says.

"Come on, you can't really believe that, can you? He probably would have still come after her, only it would have taken us longer to know she was missing. Now come on and lets find your wife." Sam nods and gets up giving all the information.

* * *

Andy's head is pounding; her back and neck are aching. She can hear a TV in the background and can just barely make out the words.

"_This evening Officer Andrea McNally was taken from her home, her husband is with us today." An unknown voice says._

"_Andy, please if you can hear me, I just want you to know that we will find you, we are working as hard as we can. I won't rest again until you're safe in my arms. I just want you to know that I love you, forever and for always."_ That's Sam. He'll find her, she knows he will.

"Always." She whispers to herself. Closing her eyes, hoping the pounding would stop.

* * *

Sam was a mess, worse than when he had chose to leave. All he could do was think about their wedding dance.

_July 15:_

"_And now will the Bride and Groom please share their first dance." The DJ says._

_He takes her in his arms holding her as close to him as he can, not wanting to let go._

"_God you're beautiful." He whispers in her ear. "I'm the luckiest man alive."_

_She smiles and kisses him sweetly. "I love you, always."_

"_Forever and for always." He says._

Ever since that day she had always said _ALWAYS _and he said _FOREVER and FOR ALWAYS. It's what he said right before he "died"_

"God Andy, I can't loose you." He looks up at the sky.

"Sam, I think we have something. We did a trace and we found metal samples, it's not a lot but it's a start. We need to determine the type of medal then that can narrow our search." Traci says.

"Who knows what hell he is putting her through right now so give me anything."

* * *

Andy was having a hard time breathing. It felt as though her chest was caving in. This man was psycho. He kept muttering something about Sam and his own family. He had repeatedly hit her, but that's not the worst of it. No, the worst was the cuts he made with the knives.

Not deep enough to kill, but deep enough to bleed and hurt. Right now she wished he would accidently cut too deep and let her die. She couldn't take the pain anymore. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back.

"This wouldn't have happened had he just stayed away." He whispers pulling out the knife and stabbing it into her abdomen.

Her breath was caught in her throat as blood came spitting up. Blood dripping from the chair she was tied in. The last thing she hears in gunshots and a few doors slamming before darkness takes over her vision.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a few days. I am getting ready for school and of course I get my schedule and every class they put me in is wrong so I'm in the middle of trying to get that fixed anyways on with the story:**

_Previously:_

_Blood dripping from the chair she was tied in. The last thing she hears in gunshots and a few doors slamming before darkness takes over her vision. _

He sees her hand fall limply to her side, her head loll to the left, her mouth slightly agape; blood dripping from her tender lip, her bangs fall infront of her closed eyes.

"Andy!" He shouts. "Please God, Why?" He says as he falls next to her slightly kicking Anton Hill's cold body.

He takes her out of the wooden chair and lays her body carefully on the cold concrete floor. He applies pressure to her abdomn begging and pleading for her to open her eys. He lifts her small hand in his own rough hand that is now covered in blood and places it on his cheek holding it there and kissing her palm.

"Wake up Andy, just wake up." He whispers as the paramedics take over.

They rush her into the hospital telling him it would be better if he road seperately. He feels Oliver clamp his shoulder.

"Oh God, what is she dies in the ambulance? I won't be there. I should've gone with her." He puts his head in his hands as he sits in the cruiser.

"Hey, Andy is a fighter. She'll live." Sam looks pale, almost looks as if he is going to throw up. "Come on, we're here."

It feels like hours before the doctor comes out. The halls have now filled with the officer of 15 division.

"Andrea McNally-Swarek?" He asks.

"I'm Sam Swarek, her husband." Sam rushes out.

"Okay, Mrs. Swarek suffered some minor cuts and bruises. What has us all concerned is the stab wound to her lower left abdomn. She lost a lot of blood, however we were able to stop the bleeding and stitch up the wound. For now we wait. Wait to see how her body reacts to the healing process." He says.

"Thank you. Uh, can I stay with her?" Sam asks. The doctor nods and makes a follow me gesture.

"Tell us how she is." Traci says. Sam only nods.

He sucks in a breath as he walks into her room. She is so pale, she almost blends in with the pure white bed sheets, and her once viberant brown hair is now dull with no sign of life and splayed haphazardly on her white cotton pillow. He sits in one of the small white plastic chairs and carefully takes her hand in his kissing the top of it.

"Hey." He hears her croak.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Sore, but that's to be expected. Anton?" She asks.

"Two shots to the chest." He says. He smiles as he notices her eyes haven't lost their confidence and determination. "Just lay back and relax. If you do you'll get out of here quicker." He knows how much she hates hospitals.

He doesn't like them either. They are too clean. The smell makes you want to throw up, it's so…sickly sweet. Getting up and kissing her temple he attempts to leave, but she squeezes his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to tell the others how you are." She nods. He pushes her bangs up placing another tender kiss on her forehead.

He exits the room and sees the others patiently waiting.

"How is she?" Frank asks.

"Shes…sore, tired, still a little confused. Look I should get back. You guys head home, I'll call if something changes." They nod and hug or clap him on the back.

He walks back into her room and sees she has fallen asleep. Grabbing her hand he scoots the chair up as closely as he can and watches her sleep. He refuses to sleep. He just needs to hear the beeping of the machine, her slight snoring, and watch her chest rise and fall.

**Okay, I know short chapter. This story will only have a chapter left maybe two.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so it is important that you read this: This is the last chaper. You guys are amazing and I apperciate all of your reviews. Thank you for sticking through the story with me. I am sorry it has been a while. My aunt shipped out this week to Italy with the navy and my father broke his back a couple years back and is having a lot of problems with it again. Thank you. I thought I'd make this one a bit emotional.**

_Previously:_

_He just needs to hear the beeping of the machine, her slight snoring, and watch her chest rise and fall._

* * *

Holding her hand Sam stares at her beautiful face. Her long eyelashes, her square jaw, her thin lips, the way her bangs fall gently on her forehead, but what he misses right now is her infectious smile. You could be having the worst day, but when you see her smile you can't help but smile back.

He looks up as the nurse walks in checking her charts then silently walking out again. Sam does something he hasn't done in years. He gets down on his knees and closes his eyes.

"Dear God,

Please, you can't take her away I just got her back. Take the very breath you gave me, take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Take me out of this world. God please don't take the girl. She's my everything, I need her to make it through this. If she does I promise I'll never let her out of my site again. Please, I'll be nothing if she isn't with me. Please."

* * *

Standing in the doorway is Oliver Shaw and Frank Best. They had never seen their best friend breakdown like that, ever. "What should we do?" oliver asks.

"I-I don't know."

Suddenly a crew of doctors and nurses come barging past them.

"How could we miss this?" The doctor asks flipping through papers.

"She must be early, she was too fatigued for us to catch it, sir." One nurse replies.

"Miss what? What did you miss?" Sam asks rising from the ground. "What did you miss?"

"Your wife, she is-was pregnant." The doctor tenderly lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Was? As in, isn't pregnant anymore?" The doctor nods. Suddenly he can't stand anymore, he collapses, his knees suddenly becoming too weak to hold his weight. "No, no please you have to be mistaken. Please tell me you're wrong."

"I'm-I'm sorry." Sam's head fall to his hands as angry, frustrated, and sad tears fall from his eyes.

Oliver and Frank walk into the room motioning for the doctor to leave. Oliver kneels in front of his best friend.

"That bastard killed my baby." Sam says through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Sam shakes his head thoughts of a little boy or girl running around the back yard flashing in his mind. "You need to get some rest." Oliver states.

"I'm staying, I'll sleep in the chair, I can't leave her." Oliver hesitantly nods before hugging him briefly and leaving.

Sam kisses her forehead before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

_~Dream~_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" He hears a voice yell in his ear. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

_He slowly opens his eyes to see a little brown haired, brown eyed, little girl. Her hair shoulder length, her bangs clipped back with a pink bowe, and a knee length pink poke a dotted dress._

"_Daddy, I'm this many today!" She yells as she hold up three fingers._

"_Abby, I told you not to wake up your father." He sees Andy hobbling in with one hand on her lower back and the other holding her belly._

"_Sorry mommy." The little girl says._

"_It's fine baby, now why don't you go get your dolls and put them away." The little girl scampers out of the room. "Sam? What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." She sits down next to him._

"_Sorry, I just had the scarriest dream ever." He shakes his head._

"_What was it?" She asks._

"_Nothing. You're beautiful you know that?" Andy blushes and rubs her 7 month belly._

"_Come on." As they make their way to the living room he looks at his family. His little girl hosting a tea party, his glowing wife hobbling around picking up the mess. This is a life he could get used too. Suddenly Abby disappears then all of her toys._

"_Sam?" He looks up as he hears Andy's shaking voice. Her stomach is now flat, blood running down her hands as she falls to the floor. "You couldn't save the baby, you couldn't do it. We could have had a family, you weren't there for me." He cradles her lifeless body in his arms._

* * *

"Sam?" He wakes up shocked.

"Andy? I'm so sorry." He says. "I couldn't save the baby."

"Wha-what?" _Crap. She doesn't know. _

"You were pregnant, and I couldn't protect either of you." He says. He feels her hand on top of his.

"Sam, it's not your fault. Look at me." He doesn't so she moves his head to face her. "I love you. Forever."

"I love you too. For always.

* * *

**Thoughts? The end.**


End file.
